The present invention relates to an adjusting device, and more particularly, to an adjusting device of brake rods for bicycles.
Generally, a conventional brake device of a bicycle, shown in FIG. 1, includes a first cable 14, a connector 13, a second cable 12 and two brake arms 10 each with a brake rubber 12 disposed thereon. The first cable 54 has one end connected to a brake lever (figure not shown), and the other end connected to the connector 13 by a bolt 131. The connector 13 has a groove defined by two lugs 132 extending upward for receiving the second cable 12 therein. The second cable 12 has two ends, each end is fixedly engaged to an end of the respective brake arm 10 by a bolt 11 in which a hole (figure not shown) is defined for the second cable 12 inserting therethrough, the other end of the brake arm 10 is pivotally engaged to a front fork 15 of the bicycle. The brake rubber 12 is disposed between the two ends of the brake arm 10 and extends toward to a wheel 16 of the bicycle. When a user want stop the bicycle, the first cable 14 is pulled upward by pulling the brake lever mentioned above, the connector 13 and the second cable 12 are therefore pulled upward too. The two brake arms 10 are rotated about the respective pivotal ends thereof by the upward action of the second cables 52 and the brake rubbers 12 are then clipped the wheel 16 to stop the bicycle.
However, the second cable 12 tends to loose after using a period of time, and an adjustment of the second cable 12 is not an easy job for a regular user. The user has to screw the bolt 11 with one hand and pull the second cable 12 with the other hand, that is not an easy job. Furthermore, the user has to check a balance between the two brake arms 10 during the adjustment therebetween because the two brake arms 10 are connected by a single second cable 12.
The present invention intends to provide an adjusting device which needs only a rotation action and can achieve the purpose of adjusting the brake device and mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.